


leaving

by aflashofgreen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Goodbyes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflashofgreen/pseuds/aflashofgreen
Summary: The remaining Starks are back in Winterfell and Jon is King in the North. Uncle Brynden is the last Tully alive and asks for one of his nieces or nephews to become his heir and rule the Riverlands. Sansa accepts.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [some hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563191) by anonymous. 



> Have a short drabble I just wrote inspired by [this fic](https://valar-morekinks.livejournal.com/8859.html?thread=3654555#t3654555). If anyone knows who the author is, let me know!

She isn’t so careless usually, muffles her moans into his shoulder or the pillows or he’ll silence her with his mouth on hers. Tonight, he doesn’t. It doesn’t matter who hears. They’ll think she is a kitchen maid or perhaps a whore, anyone else the King is allowed to bed as long as it’s not her. Of course, he’s allowed to bed her too, technically speaking, but there are more than technicalities lying between them and the rest of the world.

She comes twice that night and again in the morning, so that he isn’t surprised when she announces she’ll be leaving with uncle Brynden.

“I’ll marry you. I don’t care about them.”

“Yes, you do.” He needs the northern lords by his side to rule, they both know this, and she needs him to keep the North. Besides, it’s not only his bannermen, but their brothers and sister too. For all that they are cousins now, they will always be siblings first.

“You are a good King, Jon. You will rule wisely and the North will prosper with you at its head. You will protect Arya, Bran and Rickon too. Promise me.”

He doesn’t need to, instead he says, “You were meant to be a Queen.”

“It’s the ladyship I’ll be taking on.” She’ll be her uncle’s heir because he doesn’t have any and because after winning Winterfell back, she can’t bear the thought of letting her mother’s ancestral home pass on to someone else when the solution is so simple. When the motivation behind her uncle’s request is one she understands so keenly.

“It doesn’t matter. If there is never a crown on your head,” Jon trails off. “The Riverlands will never know how lucky they are to have you.”

“And you?”

“I found out too late.”


	2. two

Sansa wraps her arms around him, her cheek pressed against his shoulder so that she can say her next words without his sad eyes looking back at her.

“I’ll miss you all. I’ll miss Winterfell.”

“Arya won’t last a year before she’s packing her things to see you. I’ll send Bran and Rickon to visit you.” _I won’t come, not because I can’t leave the North as easily, but because it’ll be too painful_ , goes unsaid.

“Rickon could be fostered at Riverrun when he’s a little older, if he wants to.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“And I could write to you,” she continues. “If you want to.”

“I’d like that.”

She finally takes a step back.

“You’ll love another woman, Jon. Someone who can love you back the way you deserve and rule the North beside you. Before long there’ll be a new generation of Starks in Winterfell. That’s what I want for you,” she tells him honestly.

He drops his forehead to hers, their nose gently brushing. “You would have been the best kind of mother, Sansa.”

“I will be one day,” she answers gently. “And I’ll be an aunt to your children and love them too. Because they are yours and they make you happy. You’ll be happy, Jon.”

“But I have to let you go first.”

“I will be leaving either way.” She doesn’t say it to be unkind, but to remind herself of what she set out to do. To draw strength from the knowledge that she has chosen this life for herself, that she intends to make it a happy one too and accomplish so much. “Will you be there to wish me well when I go?”

She feels the warmth of his hands on her waist leave her as he pulls back from her. He tries to smile and though not quite successful, it means more to her than he could know. Her brave Jon, gentle and strong. All the stories can’t be lies, she had thought once, wishing it to be true. He had helped make it real. It’s a gift she’ll carry with her anywhere.

“I’ll always be there for you, Sansa,” he affirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unplanned continuation! After months of reading about Jon repeatedly leaving Sansa, writing about the reverse scenario feels great. I’m a self-admitted sucker for angst, but I can’t really bear to read any post-s8 fics anymore. This is my exorcism, I guess. Don’t expect any more updates, though. This is it.


End file.
